Emily Parker, Effrontée et Audacieuse
by Snapi-Snapo
Summary: Qu'arrive t il quand une fille de moldue qui a 16 ans refuse de faire ce qu'on lui demande, et provoque son professeur de potion ?
1. Chapter 1

Dislaimer : Aucun personnage n'est de moi, mis a part Emi. Ouiiin mon sevy d'amour je le veux pour mwa toute seuuuuleuh (' pardonnez mon subconscient qui est éperduement amoureux de lui. \o/)

Voici le premier chapitre de ma premiere fic ! Je ne sais aps combien de chap elle durera, mais bon. on s'en fout un peu, ce qui compte pour vous c'est que je produise, et ce qui compte pour moi c'est que vous lisiez et postez vos reviews : p

Emily Parker, éffrontée et audacieuse.

1. Arrivée plutôt bien tournée...

10H50 précises. Gare de King's Cross. Emily Parker attendait patiemment devant le quai de la voie 9 3/4 l'arrivée du Poudlard Express. En fait, c'était une fille assez exceptionnelle étant donné qu'elle débutait directement en sixième année. Au bout de cinq minutes environ, le train fit enfin son apparition avec un long sifflement. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle rentra rapidement son sac a dos, bah... sur le dos. Elle parvint à trouver un compartiment libre, et s'y installa. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune filles aux cheveux noirs de jais bouclés qui lui tombaient majestueusement sur les épaules fut dérangée par la porte dudit compartiment qui s'était ouverte sur une personne qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

«-Je peux m'asseoir ? »

«-Ça dépend...» dit-elle d'un ton neutre. «Émily Parker. Et toi, t'es qui ?»

«-Harry Potter... Dis le, si je dérange, je m'en irai...»

«-Nan, vas-y, assied-toi.» Répondit-elle en souriant. (Je sais, elle est bizarre ')

Il ne se fit pas prier, et s'assit en face d'elle.

«-T'es nouvelle ?» Demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

«-Oui. Je sais que a peut paraître bizarre, j'entre directement en sixième année...»

«-Oh... Et tu connais déjà toutes les bases ?»

«-Oui, je connais aussi les maisons, le système de points, etc... Grâce a "L'histoire de Poudlard"... Mes parents m'ont dit que je pourrais me renseigner suffisamment avec ce bouquin...»

«-Au moins, j'aurai pas à te l'expliquer !» Dit-il en rigolant.

«-Ouais ! » Dit-elle avant de tourner la tête vers la vitre et de regarder le paysage. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que le train avait démarré...

Au même moment, un jeune homme roux et une fille aux cheveux châtains broussailleux firent leur entrée dans le compartiment.

«-Harry ! On t'a cherché partout !»

Celle qui parlait regarda Emily puis se tourna vers Harry avec un regard interrogateur.

«-Elle est nouvelle.» Eut-elle comme réponse.

Ron et Hermione s'assirent à côté de Harry et il fit les présentations. Une fois ceci fait Ron demanda :

«-Alors comme ça, tu vas directement en sixième ?»

«-Bah oui, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dérangeant...»

«-Non, c'est juste que ça m'étonnait ! C'est pas souvent qu'une fille de moldue saute 5 années d'un coup...»

«-Hum hum. » S'indigna Hermione.

«-Quoi ?» Dit Ron d'un air innocent.

Le trajet vers Poudlard fut assez rapide en compagnie du trio Gryffindorien... Une fois arrivés, au soir, a la gare de Poudlard, Émily sortit du train en compagnie des Première-Année, un peu déçue de déjà devoir se séparer de Harry, Ron et Hermione... Elle suivit donc les Première-Année, et grimpa dans une barque a côté d'un immense homme a la barbe hirsute qui se révélait être Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école. Harry et Ron lui en avaient parlé, et effectivement, il avait l'air gentil. Une fois arrivés devant la porte de la Grande Salle, une dame les attendait, d'un certain âge, les cheveux relevés en chignon, l'air sévère. C'était le professeur McGonagall. Les Première-Année l'écoutaient attentivement, tandis qu'Émi avait l'air ailleurs, elle connaissait déjà le règlement, et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Une fois a l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, en file indienne entre deux tables et devant l'estrade, toute une ribambelle d'élèves se faisaient répartir, et ce fut son tour. Elle s'avança vers le tabouret et s'y assit, elle n'avait pas peur, et elle attendit.

Hmmm... Laisse moi réfléchir... Fit-il.

Mais je vous en prie. Lui répondit-elle par la pensée. Du moment qu'on en finit vite...

«-Oui, j'ai trouvé... GRYFFINDOR !»

La jeune fille retira le Choixpeau, et s'avança vers la table desdits Gryffindors et s'assit entre harry et Ron qui lui avait fait de la place en la voyant arriver. Toute la table l'applaudissait, heureux d'avoir une nouvelle recrue.

«-Content que tu sois avec nous, Emi !» S'exclama Ron.

«-Ouais ! Moi aussi je suis contente. Juste une question... C'est lequel celui dont vous m'aviez parlé dans le train ?»

«-Snape ?» Demanda Harry. «Euh... Celui à la droite de Dumbledore, le Directeur... Mais je te conseille de ne pas penser qu'il va t'épargner parecque t'es nouvelle...»

«-Je n'en ai absolument pas l'intention...» Dit-elle en lançant un regard noir en direction de la table des Professeurs.

La fin du dîner approchait, et Émi commençait a fatiguer, le voyage l'avait épuisé. Elle décida de monter au dortoir après avoir salué ses amis... Elle sortit, et regarda autour d'elle... Elle vit un escalier qui descendait, et se dit que ce devait bien être par là... Elle descendit alors les marches de pierre, et se retrouva dans un couloir sombre et froid.

«-Oh non...» Supplia-t-elle pour elle-même.

«-Seriez-vous "perdue", Miss Parker ?» Fit une voix glaciale et paralysante derrière elle.

Elle fit volte d-face, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec le Directeur des Slytherins.

«-Je ne vous ai rien demandé !» Dit-elle avec un regard aussi noir que ses cheveux. Elle se rendit rapidement compte de ses dires. Elle avait trop l'habitude de répondre a ses assaillants dans son ancien Lycée... Il fallait absolument qu'elle perde cette mauvaise habitude.

«-Moi je vous ai posé une question. Et ce sera 15 points en moins pour insolence envers un supérieur...» Dit-il toujours plus glacialement.

«-D'accord, professeur. Bonne nuit, professeur.» Dit-elle en s'en allant vers l'escalier qu'elle venait de descendre il y a a peine 5 minutes.

Elle sentit une main la retenir par l'épaule.

«-Je vous ai posé... Une question, Miss Parker.» Dit-il plus lentement comme si elle n'avait pas compris.

«-Et moi, je vous... » Elle n'osa pas terminer sa phrase... Elle allait trop loin, et elle le savait pertinemment.

«-Vous me ... ?» continua-t-il.

«-Rien... Je ne suis pas perdue, c'est tout. Je vais simplement a mon dortoir.» dit-elle en le regardant méchamment.

«-Je n'ai pas le souvenir que vous ayez été envoyée a Slytherin, alors que faites-vous ici ?» Ajouta-t-il, une lueur mesquine dans les yeux.

«-Euh... Je... » Bafouilla-t-elle. Elle avait été prise à son propre piège. Elle baissa la tête et rougit...

Un rictus mauvais apparut sur le visage blême de nature du Maître des potions.

«-Eh bien ? Répondez-moi !»

«-Non, je ... Je connais...»

«-Emi ! Te voilà enf... Oh... » Dit Harry qui venait d'arriver.

«-Moins 15 points pour Gryffindor, Monsieur Potter. » Son rictus s'agrandit.

«-Bien, Professeur...» Se résigna Harry, qui ne pensait même plus a riposter... «Pouvons-nous aller a notre dortoir a présent ?»

«-Je crois que votre camarade en aurait bien besoin, effectivement.» Ricana-t-il.

Harry soutint son regard, et partit en direction du dortoir de Gryffindor, Emi sur ses talons. Une fois devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il dit, légèrement énervé :

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de t'aventurer comme ça dans ses cachots ? Tout le monde sait qu'il veille là-bas constamment !»

«-Je me suis perdue ! Ça arriva a tout le monde, non ?» Dit-elle sèchement.

«-Je.. Désolé. Je me suis emporté...» Il baissa la tête, et après un moment de silence, dit le mot de passe et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, puis allèrent se coucher. Emi se dit que la journée du lendemain ne serait certainement pas de tout repos...

Voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! j'attend vos reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Je sens que je vais me faire tuer... Désolée pour le retard inconsidérable que j'ai ris, mais malheureusement, j'ai plein de trucs a faire (entre autres le menage de ma soeur qui ne cesse de me demander de l'aider... --') Donc voilà la suite tant attendue !

Reviews :

Mysm : Ouais, j'ai oublié de le faire, mais c'est fait maintenant :)

Malicia-Sirkis : Merci pour tes encouragements ça fait toujours plaisir En tout cas, Sevy ouais t'as raison rêve et bave aussi :p

Jwulee : Ouais je sais et ça va aller de mal en pis au cours de l'aventure

Vivi et The Slayer : Merci beaucoup ! Je ferais de mon mieux

Chapitre 2 : Une retenue bien méritée (niarf niarf)

Le lendemain Emily était la première à se lever dans la tour des Gryffindor... Elle s'habilla rTapidement après avoir pris une douche, et descendit à la Grande Salle. Mais un problème se présentait... Une seule personne était présente, la seule personne qui était lève-tôt, le plus lêve-tôt du tout Poudlard n'était autre que le Professeur Snape...

Et merde...

Elle s'avança vers la table de sa maison, sans quitter le Professeur des yeux, comme si elle voulait le provoquer... Ses yeux bleus marine se plongèrent bientôt dans les deux perles onyx qui se présentait à elle. Elle s'assit, le fixant toujours. Elle se rappela se qu'il s'était passé la veille... Grâce à Harry, elle connaissait maintenant le chemin de sa maison, mais en plus ladite maison n'avait pas trop perdu de points. Elle reporta son attention sur son duel visuel, sous le regard étonné des quelques élèves qui venaient d'arriver. Hermione, qui était de ces élèves, s'assit à côté d'Emily et lui

«-Tu devrais arrêter ce petit jeu là avec lui, il gagne tout le temps, quand il veut, c'est un vrai gamin. »

Elle répondit sans détacher son regard des deux perles noires de son Maître des Potions :

«-Rien à foutre. Il ne m'jhumiliera pas une seconde fois. »

«-Fais comme tu le sens, mais je t'aurais prévenue.»

Elle se reporta sur son assiette tandis qu'Emi ne cillait pas. Le professeur non plus, il finit par lui décocher le regard-de-la-mort-qui-tuerait-même-Voldemort-s'il-était-pas-si-puissant-roh-fait-chier-on-peut-même-pas-rigoler. Déconcentrée par le regard terrible, elle détourna les yeux, et on vit un air de triomphe sur le visage du Maître des Potions. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, et finit par manger son petit déjeuner. Quand elle eut finit, quelques minutes après, Snape était parti, sûrement pour préparer sa classe. Le professeur McGonagall passait entre les tables pour distribuer les emplois du temps, et lorsqu'Emlily reçut le sien, elle eut un frisson d'horreur. Chaque jour de la semaine, elle avait un double cours de Potions. Et c'était d'ailleurs le premier cours de ce premier Lundi à Poudlard... Harry et Ron la rassurèrent et lui dirent que ce n'était pas si grave, après tout... Et ils avaient a peu près raison... Elle pourrait encore le provoquer sans rien dire, et prendre une revanche pour la bataille du petit déjeuner. Il ne pourrait pas lui enlever de points, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un regard. Elle descendit aux cachots après avoir souhaité une bonne journée a ses trois amis qui se retrouvaient séparés. Elle était arrivée aux cachots, mais personne n'était présent. Elle commença a paniquer. Elle regarda sa montre : elle était en retard. Elle s'empressa de toquer a la lourde porte, entendit un vague "entrez" froid et elle entra. Elle sentait tous les regards tournés vers elle. Elle dit a Snape, reprenant un minimum d'assurance :

«-Excusez mon retard, professeur. Je... Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer...»

«-Asseyez-vous a côté de monsieur Malfoy. Quant à votre retard, il s'explique sûrement par un quelconque regard à quelconque personne, n'est-ce pas ?»

Il l'humiliait une fois de plus devant tout le monde. Elle n'y croyait pas. Il allait voir... Elle s'assit, et recommença à le fixer, ne disant rien, tout comme au petit déjeuner. Elle ne marquait même pas le cours inscrit au tableau, ce que Snape ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il la fixa, et dit froidement :

«-Miss Parker, je vous serais gré de noter ce qu'il y a d'écrit au tableau et d'arrêter de fixer ma personne ou vous risquez de vous retrouver dehors avec une semaine de retenue...»

«-Professeur Snape, je vous serais gré d'arrêter de me parler comme à un chien, et seulement à ce moment j'arrêterai de vous fixer. »

«-Très bien, retenue ce soir a 21H et ceci jusqu'à Lundi prochain... Maintenant, notez.» Dit-il non sans un regard haineux et sévère.

Elle commença à noter, tout en jetant des regards noirs à chaque fois qu'elle relevait la tête, dégoûtée de sa sanction. Quelques Slytherins ricanaient dans leur coins, tandis que Snape entreprenait une patrouille entre les tables. Lorsque la fin du double cours sonna enfin, elle se précipita vers la sortie, ne croisant pas une seule fois le regard onyx de son Maître des potions. Une fois arrivée en cours de Métamorphose, elle s'assit au tout dernier rang et se cacha derrière son livre. Elle se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, entourant ses jambes de ses bras. Les élèves entrèrent sans la voir, et s'installèrent en discutant tranquillement. McGonagall fit à son tour son entrée, et s'installa a son bureau. Elle commença son cours, lorsqu'elle entendit des sanglots... Elle s'approcha de la table du fond, celle où était installée Emily...

«-Quelque chose ne va pas, Miss Parker ?» Demanda-t-elle doucement.

«-Non, ... rien...» Répondit-elle entre deux sanglots.

«-Voyons ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, je vois bien que quelque chose vous tracasse... »

«-Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y avait RIEN ! Laissez-moi maintenant !» Cria-t-elle à son professeur. Elle se leva en furie, ramassa rapidement ses affaires, et partit en trombe de la salle de classe.

«-Miss Parker ! Revenez immédiatement !»

Elle continuait de courir, toujours en pleurant, ne sachant même pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle courait, courait, a en perdre haleine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant le lac. Elle lâcha son sac, et se laissa tomber dans l'eau... Une sensation étrange étirait ses poumons, l'eau y rentrait a volonté, elle sombra alors dans l'inconscience...

Elle s'éveilla. Où se trouvait-elle ? Comment s'était-elle retrouvée là ? Et surtout : grâce à qui ? Elle tourna la tête, un petit réveil indiquait qu'il était 11h30. Elle avait donc dormi une heure ? Elle se redressa sur ses coussins, elle aperçut l'infirmière qui discutait avec un homme, qui devait sûrement être Dumbledore. A moins que... Snape ? Non. Impossible. Pourquoi se serait-il déplacé pour elle ? Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur les coussins essayant d'écouter la conversation. Elle reconnut la voix froide de Snape. C'était bien lui...

«-Que s'est-il passé ?» Demanda la voix de l'infirmière.

«-Elle se noyait dans le lac, heureusement que je passais par là, sinon elle y serait restée.» Répondit simplement la voix fraîchement glacée de Snape.

«-Oui, en effet... Elle ne pourra pas quitter cette pièce avant ce soir. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait récolté une retenue avec vous ce soir jusqu'à Lundi ?»

«-C'est exact. C'est à croire qu'elle aime ça, c'était comme si elle le cherchait...»

«-Ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle... Elle a vécu d'horribles moments dans sa vie...»

«-Si vous croyez qu'elle est la seule dans ce cas là, c'est votre problème, et la façon dont je traite mes élèves lors de mes retenues est le mien. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai autre chose à faire de mes journées que de resté couché dans un lit.» ajouta-t-il avec un regard noir envers la jeune fille.

Il s'en alla alors, et Pomfresh revint auprès du lit d'Emily. Elle tâtonna son front, et remarqua que la fièvre avait baissé. Elle se releva et retourna a son bureau. Emily rouvrit les yeux et finit par demander d'une voix rauque ('s'est noyée, comème :-o) :

«-Qu... Qui m'a... ramenée ici ?...»

«-Oh vous êtes réveillée ! C'est le Professeur Snape. Vous avez eu de la chance, il est passé juste au bon moment. » Dit-elle contente qu'elle aille un peu mieux.

«-Il aurait... dû rester... cloîtré dans... ses cachots, pour... une fois...» Répliqua-t-elle avec cynisme.

«-Oh il ne faut pas dire ça... Lorsqu'il est arrivé ici en vous portant, il avait une drôle d'expression, une expression qui ne se lit jamais sur son visage, habituellement. On aurait dit qu'il était inquiet... » Déclara-t-elle en baissant soudainement la voix.

«-Il doit jouer drôlement bien la comédie, alors...» Fit-elle sans écouter vraiment ce que disait l'infirmière.

«-Non, je ne pense pas. Il avait l'air très sincèrement inquiet. Mais vous pensez ce que vous voulez, après tout, ce n'est que mon simple avis...» Dit-elle en retournant s'occuper de ses affaires.

Emily la regarda un moment, puis plongea dans ses pensées. L'aurait-il sauvée, s'il ne portait pas d'attention envers elle ? Bien sûr, il aurait eu des problèmes, s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Mais il aurait très bien pu dire qu'il n'était pas près du lac a ce moment là... Elle commençait à avoir mal À la tête. Elle décida d'arrêter de penser a ça, et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, confortablement installée dans le lit de l'infirmerie.

20H45. Emily se réveille. Elle regarde l'heure et une expression bizarre se forme sur son visage. Elle se lève et s'habille rapidement d'un jean et d'un t-shirt délavé, mit ses baskets usées et courut vers les cachots.

21H02. Elle toque à la lourde porte en chêne du bureau de Snape, et entre d'un pas hésitant...

«-Vous êtes en retard, Miss Parker.» Dit une voix froide dans le fond de la pièce.

«-Excusez-moi, je...» Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase...

«-C'est à croire que c'est une habitude que vous avez. Je me demande si je vais devoir m'attendre a cela à chaque fois que je devrais vous voir...» Coupa-t-il, un rictus s'étirant sur son visage.

«-Je vous ai dit que j'étais désolée !» Répliqua-t-elle.

«-J'ai entendu, Miss Parker. Vous me prenez pour un sourd ? Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas, et j'aurai maintes fois l'occasion de vous le prouver. »

«-Bon, elle commence, cette retenue ?» Demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

«-Ne soyez pas si pressée, je suis sûr que vous allez regretter cet empressement.» Répliqua-t-il.

«-Et moi je suis sûre que vous allez y prendre plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?» Dit-elle.

«-10 points en moins pour Gryffindor. » Répondit-il, son rictus ayant disparu.

«-Quoi ! Mais...»

«-Taisez-vous. » Il se leva et se plaça derrière la Gryffindor, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Celle-ci frissonna en sentant la fraîcheur des longues mains de son aîné. Elle n'osa pas tourner la tête pour le regarder... Elle était tendue. «La rebelle se calmerait donc enfin ? C'est une excellente résolution, dites moi.» Dit-il en ricanant.

«-Fermez-la.» DIt-elle d'un ton ferme.

«-Je vous demande pardon ?»

«-Je vous ai dit DE LA FERMER ! » S'exclama-t-elle sans retenue. Elle s'était retournée sur le coup de la colère, et lui faisait maintenant face a l'homme, une expression haineuse dans les yeux.

«-Je ne suis pas sourd, comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment. J'ai l'impression que c'est vous qui l'êtes. » Répliqua-t-il en décochant son regard tueur.

«-Vous êtes ignoble. Vous n'avez aucun coeur, et vous insultez tout le monde qui vous fait un seul reproche... Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vécu, mais ça a dû être dur pour vous. Vous pouvez me croire. Il m'arrive exactement la même chose a quelques détails près. » Dit-elle en commençant à pleurer. «Maintenant je comprend pourquoi tout le monde vous déteste. J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit. Je pensais qu'à travers votre masque de haine il pouvait y avoir un bon côté, mais non. Je me suis une fois de plus trompée. »

Ses yeux étaient embrumés, les larmes coulaient a flots et sans prévenir, elle courut vers la porte et s'en alla.

Snape n'essaya même pas de la retenir, trop blasé de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, ce que personne jusqu'à présent n'avait osé lui reprocher ouvertement.

Emi courait vers le dortoir de Gryffindor. Elle regarda sa montre, les aiguilles floues lui indiquaient 21H55... Elle s'arrêta de courir, au beau milieu d'un couloir, et s'appuya sur le mur, se laissant glisser jusqu'à terre. Le lendemain, elle devrait encore supporter les sarcasmes pendant 2H...

Voualaaaah J'espère que ce 2eme chap vous a plu, passque moi j'me suis éclatée à écrire les engueulades Pour le chap trois, j'essaierai de faire plus rapide ! (mais dites ca valait le coup d'attendre, ce chap est plus long que le premier :p)

A bientôôôôôt


	3. Chapter 3

**Argh désolée encore du retard, mais en ce moment je suis très prise, alors je peux pas me mettre a jour très souvent... Je dirais qu'a partir du 20-21 Août ça devrait s'arranger ;-)**

**Ah oui, au fait : Disclaimer : Rien a moi mis a part Emi... T.T ouiiin mon sevychounet d'amour :P**

**Sevychounet d'amour : pfff encore un surnom débilement pitoyable...**

**Moi : C'est la vie... :D**

**Riviouzes :**

**Zephira Snape** : Je ferai de mon mieux pour accélérer le mouvement rien que pour mes 'tits lecteurs d'amour :D Merci pour le compliment :)

**Jwulee** : Merci ! Ma foi espérons que la suite te plaira autant. :D

**KOUWA ? deux Riviouzes seulement ? Beuh faites un effort :P**

PS : Les pensées des personnages sont en italique.

Chapitre 3 

Emily n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Elle s'était carrément trompée, en fait. Il ne pouvait donc aimer personne, et véritablement il semblait décidé à continuer sur cette voie. Il fallait qu'elle le change. C'était décidé. Dès aujourd'hui, elle passerait à l'action. Par n'importe quel moyen.

Il était 8H15 quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle. Tous les professeurs étaient déjà présents, et quelques élèves de Gryffindor étaient eux aussi déjà attablés, de même pour les trois autres maisons. Elle s'assit à l'écart, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Harry.

«-Ça ne va pas, Emi ?»

«-Hm ? Si, si... » Répondit-elle sans conviction.

«-Arrête, ça se voit bien, que quelque chose te tracasse... C'est à propos de ta retenue d'hier ?»

Harry avait le chic pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Emi se demandait comment il faisait, mais là n'était pas la question.

«-Mouais... Si j'te raconte, tu promets de pas en parler ?» Demanda-t-elle tout en sachant que Harry ne cafterait pas.

«-Je te le promets, ne t'inquiète pas. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?»

«-Bah... J'ai quelque peu fait savoir a Snape hier soir que... Enfin... Je sais pas comment expliquer, en fait. Je lui ai dit qu'il était un sans cœur et qu'il insultait tout le monde sans raison, etc etc... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais ... Harry, j'ose pas retourner en cours avec lui, et subir ses regards et ses remarques... Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

«-N'y pense pas. Sois courageuse, et vas-y. Tu devrais y aller, et lui montrer que t'as pas peur de lui. »

«-T'as raison. Je vais pas me laisser abattre. J'irais en cours, et il ne perd rien pour attendre... » Dit-elle sur un ton assuré et inhabituellement froid.

Elle se leva brutalement, laissant un Harry songeur planté sur le banc Gryffindorien. Elle se rendit directement aux cachots, lorsqu'elle percuta une forme trop grande pour être un élève, et trop molle pour être un mur...

«-Eh bien, eh bien... Miss Parker. Que faites-vous ici, les cours ne commencent que dans 30 minutes, autrement dit a 9H. » Fit une voix froide et rauque.

«-Justement, je ne tiens pas à être en retard, monsieur Rusard. »

«-Ne vous avisez pas de faire une quelconque bêtise, Miss Parker. Je sais pertinemment ce que vous cherchez à faire en vous rendant dans ces cachots. »

«-Faites revoir votre jugement, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de faire une quelconque bêtise, comme vous dites. Pfeuh, franchement, j'en attendais pas moins de la part d'un vieux croûton de surveillant !» Répliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant.

«-Une minute !...» Commença Rusard.

«-Laissez. Je m'en occupe _personnellement_.» Fit une voix froide reconnaissable entre mille.

«-Professeur Snape ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt ici...»

«-C'est a vous que je retourne la remarque... Que faites-vous ici, Miss Parker ?» Dit-il encore plus froidement tandis que Rusard s'en allait avec un sourire mesquin.

«-J'allais en cours, je ne voulais pas être en retard à votre passionnante leçon.» Rétorqua-t-elle.

«-Je vois que vous prenez des bonnes résolutions, Miss. C'est un immense progrès pour une sang-de-bourbe sans cervelle...» Répliqua-t-il sur un ton doucereux.

«-Je ne vous permet pas de me traiter ainsi, Professeur. Que devrais-je dire de vous ? hmmm... Laissez moi réfléchir. Favoritisme, injustice, méchanceté...» Répondit-elle en comptant sur ses doigts. Cependant, il l'arrêta dans son énumération d'un geste de la main :

«-Vos colles ne vous suffisent donc pas ? je me vois dans l'obligation d'en augmenter le nombres, puisqu'apparemment vous semblez aimer cela. En retenue jusqu'à nouvel ordre... Miss Parker. » DIt-il de sa voix la plus menaçante. Puis il s'éloigna, un rictus ornant son visage blanchâtre (j'adore) et ses yeux noirs étincelants de sournoiserie (arglups).

_Il ne perd rien pour attendre... Il va mourir en cours. Je le défierai jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne changer de comportement... Je lui mènerai la vie dure... _Pensa-t-elle en ricanant intérieurement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la classe de Potions était remplie d'élèves déjà silencieux devant des chaudrons déjà en train de bouillonner et un professeur déjà en train de balayer la classe d'un regard mauvais. (snif dire que je pourrais jamais subir l'un de ces regards... Ca me rend presque dépressive...)

«-Professeur, j'aimerai vous poser une question.» demanda le Survivant-Lui-Même-Qui-A-Survécu-D'où-Son-Surnom-Franchement-On-Se-Demande-Comment-Il-A-Fait.

«-Tant que cette question est intelligente, ça ne me dérange pas, Potter. » Ricana Snape.

«-Pourquoi vous avantagez votre maison, et pourquoi vous me détestez ?»

Le visage de Ron se décomposa en même temps que celui de Snape. Sauf que justement, Snape avait déjà repris de l'assurance.

«-Cela fait deux question, Potter, qui ne vous regardent pas, qui plus est. Rasseyez-vous, maintenant, et 10 points en moins pour Gryffindor.»

«-Professeur, c'est injuste. harry a juste posé deux questions ! Qu'elles ne le regardent pas, je conçois, mais vous n'avez pas a nous retirer de points !» S'exclama Emily.

«-10 autres points en moins pour avoir parlé sans en avoir l'autorisation, et 5 autres pour m'avoir dit comment me comporter. ASSIS TOUS LES DEUX, MAINTENANT !» Explosa-t-il ne sachant plus se contenir... Ces élèves se croyaient vraiment tout permis.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, il se rassit rapidement. Emi restait debout.

«-Je proteste ! C'est INJUSTE ! Professeur, si vous ne savez pas blairer ceux qui vous tiennent tête, libre a vous, mais ne les blâmez pas pour un rien juste parce que vous ne les aimez pas.»

«-Miss Parker, tenez-vous tranquille si vous ne voulez pas voir retirer 100 points à Gryffindor et une retenue chaque soir jusqu'à la fin de l'année...» Déclara-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

«-Faites comme vous le sentez, mais ne vous avisez plus de vous adresser à moi comme vous venez de le faire, et comme vous l'avez déjà fait hier et ce matin... »

Elle quitta alors sa place et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rapide, adressant un regard noir à son Professeur, et un regard complice à Harry.

Snape annonça alors que 'était la fin du cours, les élèves sortirent rapidement, de peur de subir les foudres du mécontentement de Severus Snape, Professeur de potions, et Maître du contrôle de soi. (s'est un peu lâché, là, le Sevy :P)

Harry s'empressa d'aller rejoindre Emi qui s'était réfugiée à la Salle Commune des Gryffindor. Il la trouva recroquevillée sur un fauteuil, ses bras entourant ses jambes. Elle avait l'air de tirer une tronche jusque par terre.

«-Euh... Merci d'avoir pris ma défense... Mais tu risques gros... Quand tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu ne te laisserai plus faire, je ne pensais pas à ça ! Tu devrais faire plus attention, quand même... Ce serait dommage que tu sois renvoyée alors que tu viens à peine d'arriver...»

«-Rien à foutre d'être renvoyée. Ce qui me préoccupe, c'est de le changer ! Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Ni d'être renvoyée. Laisse-moi faire, tu verras, il va changer... Et je suis prête à tout, pour ça. » Dit-elle en se levant. Ce matin, ils n'avaient que Potions, et l'après-midi, normalement, ils avaient sortilèges, mais le Professeur Flitwick avait eu un empêchement, et ne pouvait pas assurer son cours de l'après-midi. Elle aurait donc le reste de la journée pour embêter son Professeur. Pas seulement l'embêter, en fait... Elle aimait bien être avec lui. Elle s'énervait, certes, mais elle s'amusait a lui répondre, alors que les autres osaient à peine lui parler. Elle se leva, donc, et courut vers la Grande Salle. Il était 11H45, elle mangerait un morceau, et partirait quérir son enseignant dès qu'il serait sorti de la Grande Salle...

WALA ! J'espère que ce chap vous a plu, moi jme suis déchaînée pour trouver les répliques cinglantes des persos :D A bientot, chers lecteurs. En espérant retrouver tout plein de Riviouzes !

Votre dévouée, Snapi-Snapo.

PS : 400000 POINTS EN MOINS A GRYFFINDOR ! èé

:P


	4. Chapter 4

**Bwibwi ! Voualah le quatrième chap de ma 'tite fic :D**

**Bon, le disclaimer c'est comme d'hab, et pis le rating, bah... Bof... Rien de bien méchant. **

**Place aux rivouzes \o/**

**Vivi** : Bah la voila, la suite :P

**Etincelle de Vie** : Peut-être bien, peut-être pas ! On verra :)

**Jwulee** : Contente que ma p'tite Emi te plaise ! Elle fera de plus en plus de conneries quand elle sera avec Snapounet au fil des chapitres :D (le pauvre XD)

**3 riviouzes ? That's all ? Bande de p'tits lecteurs è.é faites un effort :P**

Chapitre 4

Emi avait mangé un morceau de pain, et une mini-tranche de jambon, et était déjà partie vers les couloirs. Elle trottinait tranquillement comme une gamine en direction du parc, comptant prendre une goulée d'air frais avant de rester enfermée dans un bureau. Car oui, elle se doutait qu'il allait la mettre en retenue, et n'aurait sûrement aucune pitié. En chemin, elle rencontra une bande de Slytherins, qui ne devaient être que la bande de Malfoy. Elle s'avança vers eux, espérant obtenir d'eux qu'ils lui disent où se trouve leur Directeur de Maison.

«-Euh... Salut... Vous n'auriez pas vu le Professeur Snape, par hasard ?» demanda-t-elle sans se soucier de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser.

«-Ne viens pas me parler, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe. » Répliqua-t-il en prenant une moue dégoûtée.

«-Ne me parle pas comme ça, sale Sang-Pur. De toutes façons, même si j'étais une Sang-Pur, je n'aurais pas obtenu autre chose qu'une insulte, venant de toi. » Répondit-elle en souriant innocemment.

Puis elle tourna les talons en leur jetant un regard noir.

_Nan mais pour qui ils se prennent ? Pfff franchement 'mériteraient des claques... _Pensa-t-elle en s'en allant d'un pas rapide.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle le vit. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait pénétré la forêt Interdite, et, à quelques mètres de là où elle était, son Professeur de Potions discutait plutôt violemment avec un autre homme, petit, gros, pitoyable, et ayant l'air de supplier... Elle s'approcha un peu plus, pour pouvoir les entendre correctement.

«-Pitié, Severus ! Pitié ! Il faut que tu m'aide ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir faire ça...» Pleurnicha le petit gros ( ;-) vous aviez déjà deviné, quand même :P), à genoux.

«-Va te faire voir chez les trolls, Wormtail. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à t'apporter mon aide, si ce n'est que le Maître me tuerait. » Répondit froidement Snape.

«-Mais... Mais pourquoi ?...» Supplia-t-il de nouveau.

«-J'ai mes raisons, et de toutes façons, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi. Jamais je ne t'aiderai, même si c'est pour le Maître, et d'ailleurs, SURTOUT si c'est pour lui. »

Snape fit demi-tour, et commença à marcher vers Emily, mais Wormtail le retint et le supplia une troisième fois.

«-S'il te plaît ! Je ferai ce que tu veux, ensuite ! Severus, je te serai éternellement reconnaissant, ce n'est rien qu'une potion, une toute petite potion de rien du tout !»

«-LA FERME ! Tu ne sais pas quels sont les effets de cette si insignifiante potion ! Je ne la ferai jamais de nouveau. Jamais, tu m'entends ? » Sur ce, il retira la main (poisseuse) de Wormtail, et le poussa violemment contre un arbre. Le petit gros poussa un cri de douleur, mais n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de dégâts apparents. Snape reprit sa marche rapide dans la direction d'Emi qui s'empressa de se mettre de l'autre coté du tronc... Une fois que Wormtail eut transplané et que Snape fut parti, elle quitta sa cachette, et courut vers le château. Arrivée à la lisière de la Forêt, elle sentit quelque chose la retenir par le ventre... Cela ressemblait fort à un bras, et pas n'importe lequel... Un bras vêtu d'une manche noire, et au bout de ce bras, une main blanche, privée de soleil...

«-Que faisait une jeune élève de Gryffindor de Sixième année dans la Forêt Interdite ?» Fit une voix froide, venant de sa gauche.

«-Euh... R... Rien... » Répondit-elle, prise sur le fait;

«-SI jamais je vous reprend en train d'écouter ce genre de conversation qui ne vous regarde pas, je vous fais renvoyer. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs de ne pas le faire immédiatement. Ah et au fait... 150 Points de moins à Gryffindor, Miss Parker. » Déclara-t-il en retirant lentement son bras.

«-C'est comme vous le voulez, "Maître". Mais je n'ai que faire de vos sanctions. Vous pouvez me donner ce que vous voulez ou me faire envoyer, j'en ai rien à foutre.» Dit-elle calmement, un sourire malin sur le visage. Elle rentra au château, laissant un Snape sur sa faim. Elle ricanait intérieurement...

Lorsqu'elle pénétra la Salle Commune, elle était vide, et elle eut un mauvais pressentiment.

«-MERDE ! La sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! J'avais carrément oublié !» S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle prépara vite fait son autorisation de sortie, mit un blouson noir, et courut vers le grand Hall. Là, elle vit que Rusard bouclait les portes.

«-Monsieur attendez !» Dit-elle en piquant un sprint.«Attendez-moi ! J'ai mon... Auto... Risation !» Continua-t-elle à bout de souffle.

«-Il me semble que c'est trop tard, Miss. Vous seriez arrivée un peu plus tôt, et vous seriez partie avec vos camarades... » Dit-il un rictus méprisant étirant sa bouche.

«-Mais... Je... » Elle fut interrompue par la voix glaciale de son professeur de Potions préféré.

«-Seriez-vous sourde, Miss Parker ? Mr Rusard vous dit que c'est trop tard...» Dit-il en insistant sur les deux derniers mots.

Rusard souriait de plus en plus en entendant le professeur prendre son parti.

«-Cependant, il est vrai que ce serait dommage pour une jeune élève de Gryffindor de rater une sortie au village de Pré-au-Lard, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il en allant ouvrir la porte après avoir arraché les clefs des mains de Rusard, dont le sourire s'effondrait, et la mine devenait sombre...

Emi hésita quelques secondes, se demandant si ce n'était pas un piège de la part du Maître des Potions, puis s'avança vers la porte, se disant que c'était n'importe quoi de penser ça. (même si c'est louche)

Elle passa donc la porte, et regarda son professeur.

«-Dépêchez-vous, le dernier carrosse va partir...» Fit-il non sans un regard noir.

Elle lui sourit, et bredouilla un faible «Merci !» et partit en courant vers ledit carrosse.

_Pourquoi m'a-t-il autorisé à sortir ? _Se demanda-t-elle une fois rentrée à l'intérieur du carrosse. _C'est pas normal... C'est pas son... Roh et puis pourquoi j'm'inquiète ? C'est sympa de sa part, et après ? Pfff nan mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui m'prend de penser qu'il pourrait me tendre un piège... _

Elle arriva un quart d'heure plus tard à Pré-au-Lard. Elle se dirigea directement vers les Trois Balais. À l'intérieur, elle aperçut une table libre, et s'y installa. Peut-être qu'Harry Ron et Hermione finiraient par arriver... Elle commanda une chope de Bièraubeurre, et la but d'un trait. Elle attendit quelques minutes, quand ses amis entrèrent enfin dans la taverne. Ils l'aperçurent, et allèrent vers sa table, et s'y assirent.

«-Emi ! Où étais-tu ? Quand on est rentrés dans les carrosses, on ne t'a pas vue...» Fit Harry, plutôt content de voir que son amie allait bien.

«-Je n'ai pas à vous le dire. Il me semble que c'est pas vos affaires. »Répliqua-t-elle.

«-Très bien, comme tu veux, je vais pas t'obliger... » Dit Harry, un peu déçu qu'elle leur fasse des cachotteries d'un seul coup...

«-Oh prend pas cet air de chien battu, c'est pas la mort. » Fit-elle en le regardant méchamment.

«-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Emi ? Pourquoi t'es agressive, d'un coup ? » Demanda Ron sur ses gardes.

«-Foutez-moi la paix, ok ?»

Elle se leva vivement, et partit en direction de la sortie. Une fois dehors, elle sentit l'air frais sur son visage. Quel jour était-on ? Il n'est pas sensé faire si froid, en octobre... Elle partit dans les rues, à la recherche d'un journal... Elle vit la gazette du sorcier, sur un présentoir d'une librairie.

_**15 Décembre 2005**_

_Quoi ? Déjà ? J'ai pas vu le temps passer, dans ce collège, moi ! _

Elle continua à lire la page.

"**_UN MANGEMORT À POUDLARD ? _**

_**Un Mangemort aurait été aperçut dans la Forêt entre l'enceinte de Poudlard et la voie ferrée qui mène à la Gare de King's Cross. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pu l'identifier, étant donné la noirceur et la densité des bois. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il discutait avec une autre personne. Dès que nous avons d'autres précisions, nous vous en informerons.**_

_**R. Skeeter"**_

«-QUOI ! » S'ecria-t-elle. «Espèce de sale...» Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Le libraire la regardait bizarrement. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Le soir arriva, Emi était restée tout le reste de l'après-midi dans la Salle Commune, allongée sur son lit, repensant à ce qu'elle avait vu dans la Forêt... Et si Snape était encore au service de Voldemort, comme le pensait si bien Harry ? Non, impossible... Elle serait déjà Avada Kedavrisée depuis longtemps. N'empèche qu'elle avait des doutes. Elle se leva, descendit du lit, et partit pour la Grande Salle. Elle grignota un morceau de pain et prit un peu de viande, puis se leva de table. Un bras la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas.

«-Où vas-tu, encore ? Tu passes de moins en moins de temps avec nous...» Demanda Ron.

«-Pour répondre dans l'ordre à tes questions, en retenue, et je sais. Maintenant fichez moi la paix. »

Elle dégagea son bras de l'étreinte de Ron, et partit d'un pas rapide vers les cachots. Il lui restait encore une heure avant le début de sa retenue, mais elle s'en foutait. Tout simplement parcequ'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, et avait déjà terminé ses devoirs. Elle arriva enfin devant la lourde porte en chêne. Elle s'apprêtait à toquer, mais elle s'ouvrit au même moment, violemment. Elle l'évita de justesse en plongeant sur le côté. (merci mes bon dieu de réflexes XD)

Elle se releva rapidement, et regarda son Professeur de Potions d'un air interrogateur.

«-Que faites-vous ici ? Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de dîner à la Grande Salle ? » Demanda-t-il en criant presque.

«-Je... Euh... Je venais pour la retenue... Je sais que je suis en avance, mais je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, alors...» Dit-elle sans trop d'assurance.

«-Et vous croyez que tout le monde n'a rien à faire, Miss ? Si je vous ai donné une heure précise, c'est bien pour que vous arriviez à cette heure-là, et ni avant ni après ! Est-ce bien clair ?» Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. «-Maintenant, retournez là d'où vous venez !»

«-Hors de question. Je viens pour faire ma retenue, alors c'est maintenant ou jamais. » Dit-elle tranquillement.

«-Répondez encore une fois comme vous venez de le faire, et vous le regretterez...» susurra-t-il.

«-Et vous, arrêtez de me menacer, j'en ai plus que MARRE ! » S'énerva-t-elle. «-Toujours la même chose avec vous ! On n'a jamais son mot à dire, et après, vous vous étonnez que je me rebelle ? Ouais bah vous savez quoi ? Allez vous faire foutre, vous et vos retenues. » continua-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

«-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VENEZ DE DIRE ?» Explosa-t-il.

«-Tiens, je croyais que vous n'étiez pas sourd, pourtant. Je vous ai dit d'aller vous faire foutre. Et pas n'importe comment, allez vous faire foutre avec vos retenues. » Elle lui lança un regard noir et partit en direction de la tour Gryffindor.

_Mais pour qui y' s'prend ? Non mais... Il profite de son autorité, et il en abuse... J'en parlerai au directeur... _Pensa-t-elle en montant les marches.

Au loin, dans le fin-fond des cachots, on crut entendre :

«-200 POINTS EN MOINS A GRYFFINDOOOOR !»

Emi arrivait dans son dortoir, un léger sourire aux lèvres...

To be continued...

WOUALA \o/ Quatrième chapitre (que j'aime bien, comème, particulièrement) terminé :D

Bizarre, qu'elle soit contente de perdre des points, hein ? hé hé elle est comme ça, ses projets passent avant tout :D

J'espère que vous aussi vous avez aimé, et je vous souhaite bonne continuation si jamais vous continuez de me lire !

Et surtout, n'oubliez pas, RIVIOUUUUZES :)

Snapi-Snapo, Auteure dévouée pour ses lecteurs et qui fait de son mieux pour uploader a temps... désolée si je prend du retard... T.T

A bientôt !


End file.
